Joshamee Gibbs
as Joshamee Gibbs in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest]] Joshamee Gibbs, often referred to as Mr. Gibbs, "Master Gibbs", or simply ' Gibbs', is a fictional character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise, played by Kevin McNally and voiced by Steven Jay Blum in video game adaptations. Character overview Gibbs is a generally knowledgeable person, and right-hand man to Jack Sparrow, often providing the movie's cast as well as the audience with background information and is the comic relief in some ways, particularly by the orders he often shouts to the crewmen ("Lift it like a lady's skirt!", or "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!") and by his alcoholic behaviour. This puts him in a mediating position, giving the audience quick run-downs of important plot points and concepts. Examples include his explanation of the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, and knowledge of the Kraken. He is also deeply superstitious and makes frequent references to various causes of "bad luck" (specifically having women on the ship or waking a sleeping man). He is also very fond of his rum, which he drinks from a leather flask. This flask is used as a running gag, being used in the first film as a projectile for the cannons while attacking the Black Pearl (being returned to Gibbs by Jack) and as a bait for Will for a trap made by the Pelegostos. When Will orders to store the rum in order to create an explosion, Gibbs only very relutantly agrees, and seems incredibly sad by doing such (echoing the reaction of Jack Sparrow in the first film, when Elizabeth burns all the rum). He also acts as a voice of fatherly warmth and maturity, acting as a foil to the manic anarchy of the remaining crew. His last name is likely based on Charles Gibbs, a 19-century American pirate. Gibbs hardly gets upset or angered. He takes a moment of silence to anyone who gets left behind (especially Jack), but gets over it quick enough. Gibbs is probably the only character who knows Jack Sparrow's history, and has a great friendship with him, being one of the few people to admit he went to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker because he missed him, and being the first one to agree to do so. He and Jack also share a handshake, and would say, in the first and third film "Take what you can - Give nothing back!". Writer Terry Rossio has said he actually considers Gibbs to be the most virtuous character in the series. Fictional biography ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' In Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Gibbs is first seen as a Royal Navy warrant officer (probably the boatswain) aboard the vessel carrying Governor Weatherby Swann and his young daughter Elizabeth from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean. Gibbs is highly superstitious and fearful of the mere mention of pirates. When they come across a wrecked vessel (from which young Will Turner is rescued), Gibbs is the first to suggest it was attacked by pirates. He was likely correct, as Elizabeth witnessed the Black Pearl leaving the scene. Sometime over the next eight years, Gibbs either leaves or is expelled from the Royal Navy. It is implied that, like James Norrington, he may have been disgraced chasing pirates, eventually becoming one. When Ex-Commodore Norrington applies to sign aboard the Black Pearl in Dead Man's Chest, he tells Gibbs his life is just like Gibbs's own, only "one chapter behind." Gibbs may also have been dismissed from the navy for his drinking, as he is often seen swigging rum from a flask. Despite his initial dread of pirates, he became good friends with one: the Black Pearl's former captain, Jack Sparrow. Jack's history is well-known to Gibbs, including his quest to regain the Pearl and seek revenge on his mutinous first mate, Hector Barbossa. He is also familiar with the curse that has afflicted the Black Pearl's crew and how to break it. He hasn't grown any less superstitious, however, and continually rambles on about what causes bad luck, such as bringing women aboard ships, as well as waking a man while he's sleeping. Jack finds Gibbs sleeping among pigs in Tortuga after he and Will escape from Port Royal. They assemble a crew to man the stolen navy vessel The Interceptor. After Jack falls behind during a confrontation with the pirates at Isla de Muerta, Gibbs assumes command, indicating he is now Jack's (more trustworthy) first mate. Unfortunately, the Pearl quickly caught the Interceptor and following a sea battle, the Interceptor was destroyed. Gibbs and the rest of the crew (along with Will and Elizabeth) were captured. Back on Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth freed Gibbs and the crew from the Pearl's brig, and they took control of the ship. Although Elizabeth tried to convince Gibbs and the others to save Jack and Will, who were fighting Barbossa on the island, they set sail with the Pearl, telling Elizabeth that Jack owed them a ship. However, they later rescue Jack after he escapes the hangman's noose (with Will's assistance) in Port Royal. With Jack back in command of the Black Pearl, Gibbs stays on as second in command. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Gibbs is still serving under Jack aboard the Black Pearl and appears to now be the first mate, though nobody on the crew refers to him as such. He seems to still be superstitious by nature, which is made clear during the scene where Jack shows Tia Dalma the black spot. Upon seeing the spot, he gasps in shock and, in a panic, performs a goofy type of superstitious shuffle where he spits, pats his chest three times and spins in a circle. Pintel and Ragetti copy. However, Gibbs does not seem to be as superstitious as he used to be. At the beginning of the movie, Gibbs is seen singing the sailor song, Dead Man's Chest on board the Black Pearl before Jack arrives in a coffin. The song could be a prelude for the movie. Gibbs, Jack, and the rest of the crew are captured by a cannibalistic tribe of natives after the Pearl beaches on the mysterious island of Pelegosto. They narrowly escape following the timely arrival of Will. Gibbs accompanies Jack on his quest to find the Dead Man's Chest containing the heart of Davy Jones after Jack learns Jones will soon collect on a debt he owes him. When Jack goes to Isla Cruces, he does not bring Gibbs, Marty or Cotton with him, according to the writers, so they don't die should the Kraken or Davy Jones attack, taking with him those in the ship that are dispensable (Norrington, Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth). He is also one of the few survivors when the Pearl is destroyed by Davy Jones' monstrous beast, the Kraken, an attack in which Jack is seemingly killed and the Black Pearl sunk. Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton (with his parrot) are the other survivors. When they return to Tia Dalma and she asks if they would be willing to do anything to save Jack and the Pearl, Gibbs is the first to accept her challenge. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Gibbs, along with Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti, assist Captain Barbossa as they make their way to World's End to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow. When Jack originally wanted to leave some people behind in Davy Jones's Locker, Gibbs was one of the only people Jack wanted to take back to the world of the living. He is one of the very few sailors to put up his hand when Jack asks if any one came to save him just because they missed him, indicating a strong friendship between him and Jack. Jack also lets Gibbs throw his hat - as long as he gets it back. In the closing scene of the film, Gibbs gets slapped by Jack Sparrow after Jack gets slapped by both Scarlett and Giselle. This is because Gibbs passed out drunk and let Barbossa steal the Black Pearl. Evidently he sleeps with a Teddy bear made of burlap. Despite falling asleep and causing the Pearl to be stolen he and Jack share a smile, and their toast from the first film, and part as friends. He then stays behind in Tortuga with Scarlett and Giselle and tells them the story about Jack Sparrow which is what he told Will Turner in Curse of the Black Pearl while Jack tries to find the Fountain of Youth. References External links *Joshamee Gibbs at the [http://pirates.wikia.com Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional navy personnel Category:2003 introductions